AÑO NUEVO
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Personajes propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, oneshot, en un universo alterno en el cual Serena y Seiya solo son una pareja más de enamorados dando el siguiente paso a su relación amorosa y precisamente en fin de año.


AÑO NUEVO

Personajes propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, solo los tome prestados para la realización de este oneshot, que es un universo alterno en el cual Serena y Seiya solo son una pareja más de enamorados dando el siguiente paso a su relación amorosa, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

X-X

Ese año nuevo sería diferente, de eso estaba seguro, en la mesa había dispuesto solo dos lugares. Un hermoso arreglo floral ideado por la loca amiga de su novia adornaba el centro de la mesa, en la cocina todo estaba listo, una botella de champaña fría estaba en su punto exacto, también un tazón con enormes y jugosas fresas que estaba seguro robarían más la atención de su novia que una copa de champaña. Y él, bueno él más presentable no podía estar, un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos oscuros, solo le faltaba ponerse la corbata a juego y unas mancuernillas en forma de estrella, obsequio de su novia por supuesto, dio un ultimo vistazo al comedor, sonrió completamente satisfecho.

-Bien, esta es la gran noche, no lo eches a perder Seiya Kou… -Se dijo a si mismo con una gran sonrisa-

X-X

Sonrió nerviosa cuando subió a la limusina, desde la puerta sus padres la despedían, bueno en realidad mas su madre, su padre por el contrario mordía su labio conteniendo las ganas de llorar, era el primer fin de año que su pequeña no pasaría con ellos, pero todo por una buena razón. No podía evitar estar nerviosa, no es que antes no hubiera estado a solas con su apuesto novio, solo que esta era la primera vez que sus padres sabían que no llegaría a dormir, lo cual le extrañaba y preocupaba, pero tanto ellos como Seiya la habían convencido al final. No sería mas que una cena navideña con la familia de su novio, nada fuera de otro mundo, pero el que enviara una limusina por ella le sorprendía. Solo esperaba que los padres de su novio y sus hermanos no pensaran que iba poco acorde a la noche, su abrigo azul cielo hacia juego con sus ojos, y bajo este un sencillo pero no por eso menos elegante vestido corto, en color blanco, con un cinturón azul y un broche en forma de luna, unas zapatillas azules de razo con un broche similar al del cinturón, su cabello con su habitual peinado.

-Solo espero no avergonzar a Seiya… -murmuró nerviosa sujetando su pequeño bolso-

X-X

Miró por el ventanal la ciudad a sus pies, ya lucia impecable, solo esperaba a su amada, que sorpresa se llevaría cuando viera que solo serían ellos dos en ese fin de año, ser el hijo mediano y consentido de la familia Kou tenía sus beneficios, y uno de ellos era ese, su padre le había permitido faltar a la cena familiar para disgusto de su hermano menor Yaten y una serie de reglas de buena conducta de su hermano mayor Taiki, solo pensar en toda la letanía que le había dicho le hacia reír, pero bueno, toda la familia sabía que era por una buena razón.

Apenas se escuchaban unos suaves tonos musicales provenientes del reproductor, música suave, relajante pues sabía que su bombón estaría nerviosa, y para qué negarlo, él también lo estaba. Era el momento exacto en su vida en que sentía que no necesitaba nada más, aun siendo joven ya era considerado un prestigiado productor musical, además compositor y músico, mientras que su bella novia pronto se graduaría de la carrera de psicología.

-Bienvenida futura doctora Tsukino… -dijo inclinándose haciendo una reverencia justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abría-

-Seiya… -sonrió en cuanto vio a su apuesto novio, como siempre tan galante- pensé que iríamos con tu familia…

-Mmm bueno, están muy lejos para ir con ellos, se fueron a Hawái a pasar el fin de año –se acerco tomando su mano para besarla- luces divinamente encantadora…

-¿Estamos solos? –Preguntó nerviosa ante su gesto tan caballeroso y sus palabras-

-Sí, completamente solos… -murmuró al acercarse a su oído- así que no intentes aprovecharte de mí…

Aquello provoco una risa tímida de la rubia- Claro, me aprovechare de ti, ya sabes que siempre lo hago

-Por eso lo digo… pero veamos que oculta este bello abrigo –dijo acercándose a su espalda para quitarle aquel cálido abrigo que llevaba el dulce aroma de su novia-

-Tal vez si me hubieras dicho que estaríamos solos no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa –sonrió abriendo su abrigo para que se lo quitara-

-Pero no lo hice y me agrada, porque tu rostro después de descubrir mi sorpresa fue hermoso… -sonrió observando su suave piel cubierta por aquel bello vestido blanco- te ves tan hermosa, pareces un ángel…

-¿Te parece?, quería que tus padres vieran que soy una chica hermosa perfecta para su amado y consentido hijo…

-Eso ya lo saben, no necesitas comprobárselo, al único que debes impresionar, y debo decir que ya lo hiciste es a mi –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro-pero ahora pasa bombón, esta noche yo mismo me he encargado de preparar la cena

-¿Seguro que fuiste tú solo? –preguntó divertida caminando hacia la sala, todo el lugar lucia impecable tal como lucia él- ¿no tuvo nada que ver Lita en la preparación?

-Mmm bueno tal vez un poco, de acuerdo, me ayudó mucho, pero yo solo obedecía lo que ella me decía… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Mi amor, eres malo cocinando, tan malo como yo y a la única que le hemos pedido consejos de cocina es a Lita…

Sonrió acercándose a ella-De cualquier modo bombón, debes considerarte afortunada, el gran Seiya Kou se ha tomado toda la tarde para cocinar y preparar la cena de fin de año más especial que hayas probado… -lentamente la había acercado a él rodeándola con sus brazos-

-Gracias, por realizar una cena tan especial… -dijo un tanto sonrojada rodeando su cuello- y por lo visto yo soy el postre…

-Adivinaste bombón, algo dulce, tierno y muy pero muy jugoso… -dijo dándole pequeños besos en los labios-

-Tonto, entonces primero deberíamos cenar y después pensare en ver si te daré tu postre…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy, que manera de terminar con mi intento de seducción –dijo divertido dándole un beso en los labios- vamos entonces, la cena ya está lista y una fría botella de champaña nos espera y además… unas deliciosas y jugosas fresas, como tanto te gustan

-Maravilloso, tal vez podamos saltar la cena e ir directo a las fresas…

-Nada de eso señorita, primero debes alimentarte bien y después tal vez te convide de mis fresas

-Que grosero eres Seiya

-No soy grosero, solo cuido tu salud, no quiero que desfallezcas antes de que pueda comerte… -dijo con un seductor guiño lo que la hizo sonrojar- así me gusta

Después de tres años de novios y aun la ponía nerviosa con sus frases seductoras- Ya anda, aliméntame, que no comí por estar esperando la cena

-Bien, vamos, acepto cualquier comentario o crítica hacia mi comida (Dijo divertido al ver que todavía tenía ese toque con ella- después saldremos al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales

-Sí, eso me gusta, oye ¿y cómo convenciste a mis padres para dejarme venir? –Preguntó al ir caminando hacia el comedor-

-Sencillo, soy Seiya Kou, tu novio por tres años, es normal que tus padres me quieran y que estén seguros que conmigo nada te va a pasar, claro nada que tú no quieras…

-Ya Seiya, hablo en serio, mi padre casi se pone a llorar cuando salí, y mamá me ayudo a elegir el vestido, estaban raros

-No tiene nada de raro bombón, es la primera noche que su pequeña hija pasara el año nuevo lejos de su familia, lo que si no saben es que estarías sola conmigo, fue un pequeño detalle que olvide comentar… -Dijo ayudándola con la silla para que tomara asiento-

-Bueno si lo hubieran sabido jamás me habrían dejado venir –Sonrió a su apuesto novio justo cuando se alejaba a la cocina-

-Eso nunca lo sabremos –dijo desde la cocina-

-Obviamente mi amor –dijo divertida Serena, estaba feliz, aunque extrañaba a su familia, pero pasar un momento así con su novio era agradable-

-Y aquí tenemos el primer plato, una crema de espárragos, Lita dijo que los espárragos en si no te gustaban, pero con su receta que ya no es tan secreta te iban a encantar… -dijo colocando el pequeño tazón frente a su novia- y si te la comes en recompensa te daré un beso…

Sonrió divertida observando su plato- De acuerdo, esta noche comeré todo lo que quieras servirme, todo sea por tener uno de tus besos

-Así me gusta bombón, ahora a comer… -dijo tomando asiento disponiéndose a disfrutar de una agradable velada en compañía de su hermoso bombón, que esa noche lucia aún más hermosa de lo que era, todo un ángel-

La cena había sido todo lo que esperaba y más, a su amado bombón cada platillo le había gustado, no podía estar más que feliz, casi era media noche, así que después del postre condujo a Serena hacía la terraza desde donde podían ver la hermosa torre de Tokio iluminada, sabían que sería un espectáculo maravilloso cuando llegara la media noche y los fuegos artificiales celebraran la llegada del año nuevo, había dispuesto una pequeña mesa donde coloco la botella de champaña después de que hubiera servido un par de copas.

-Sin duda hoy mi apuesto novio se ha lucido –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa al tomar la copa que él le entregaba-

-Solo lo mejor para mi hermosa novia… -comento Seiya tomando asiento a su lado para rodear sus hombros y hacer que se acurrucara junto a él-

-Gracias mi amor, ha sido una excelente noche, lo cual significa que iniciare el año a tu lado y espero que sean muchos más… -dijo refugiándose en sus brazos aspirando su varonil aroma-

-No quiero que sean solo muchos más –dijo con seriedad llamando así su atención- quiero que sea una eternidad bombón, tal vez haya días difíciles en que peleamos y que a veces ambos quisiéramos mandar todo a la borda, pero nos amamos… -suspiró sacando de entre los cojines del pequeño sofá donde estaban sentados una pequeña caja azul enredada con un listón plateado- esta noche quería pasarla junto a ti, porque… Serena Tsukino, ¿quieres atormentarme y llamarme egocéntrico el resto de mi vida? –Preguntó hincándose en una rodilla mientras desataba el listón y le entregaba la cajita, con el logotipo de la más prestigiada joyería- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena estaba sin palabras, por un instante había pensado en que quizá solo le pediría que se fueran a vivir juntos, como en otras ocasiones ella misma se lo había insinuado o cuando jugaban a ser toda una pareja, pero jamás se imaginó que precisamente esa noche se lo propusiera, tal vez solo harían el amor y dormirían abrazados, pero al verlo, ahí hincado ante ella, con esa pequeña cajita en su mano, pero con la ilusión y la expectativa en sus ojos no pudo sentir que lo amaba más, él era todo lo que había pedido al cielo.

-Mmm bombón… ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, sí, sí, Seiya quiero ser tu esposa –Dijo con lágrimas tomando- ¿Cómo no voy a aceptar?, si lo que quiero es hacerte sufrir el resto de tu vida…

-Bombón… -sonrió feliz sacando la sortija de la cajita, esta era perfecta para su bombón, cada diamante se asemejaba a aun pétalo formando así una hermosa flor y grabado en el interior- "por siempre tu estrella" –murmuró al colocarle lentamente la sortija en el dedo anular-

Sonrió sintiéndose nerviosa cuando vio puesto el anillo en su mano, era hermoso y brillaba con intensidad-Por siempre tu luna… -dijo abrazándolo- te amo Seiya, me haces tan feliz, pero no pienses que dejare de hacerte enojar

-No dejes de hacerlo bombón, dame cada hermoso día que puedas y no dejes que piense en nadie más cuando peleemos… -murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos-

-Te amo Seiya, mi prometido… -murmuró feliz abrazándolo aún más a ella-

-Mi bella prometida… -sonrió cuando escucho que los fuegos artificiales daban inicio por lo que se sentó con ella en el pequeño sofá- ahora sí, iniciaremos el año juntos, no como novios si no como prometidos, y este será el primero de muchos, de cientos de inicios de año

-Cuando llegue esta noche aquí pensé que sería una hermosa cena con mi novio y mira, de pronto ya estamos comprometidos, feliz año nuevo mi amor

-Feliz año nuevo mi hermoso bombón… -dijo acercándose a sus labios-

-Feliz año mi amada estrella –murmuró Serena entre sus labios, sin duda ese es el mejor inicio de año que pudiera haberse llegado a imaginar, y en el que más feliz se sentía pues iniciaría su nueva vida con el hombre que jamás imagino pero que ansiosa esperaba, su gran Seiya Kou-

X-X

Notas de Autora:

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, aprovechando así para desearles una excelente navidad y un próspero año nuevo, en el cual hagamos todo lo posible por cumplir nuestros propósitos, que no los hagamos solo por hacerlos, que sea para beneficio de uno mismo, que nos lleve a un camino de felicidad y tranquilidad rodeados de nuestros seres queridos, muchos abrazos y besos a las lectoras que aun a pesar de todo me siguen acompañando, gracias y felices fiestas.

 _ **Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


End file.
